Warlords
Warlords is a story written by the wiki founder. It is the first instalment to the second part of Defenders of Earth and introduces Venia, Lord of the Skies and Nelarth, Lord of the Black. It also makes a change from the typical "monster of the week", Godzilla style plots to a much darker version of the series where it is revealed that an ancient conflict is about to resurface in the 51st Century and Earth is going to be dragged into it. Synopsis The influence of the Eastern Vixens continues to grow as does the influence of PHANTOM and their respective allies...but little do they know that what they are about to see is about to get the Earth dragged into an ancient conflict that is restarting again. Plot At a PHANTOM base in Russia, Russian PHANTOM member Edgar Starikov introduces his boss Vojislav Strekalov in front of hundreds of PHANTOM officials, , all of whom greet him with raucous amounts of applause and cheering as well as chants of his name. As Edgar stands aside, Vojislav delivers his speech: "Ladies and gentlemen. You may have been hearing of these dragons rising from the Earth; with the aid of such dragons as Quenth, Sovmulnaar or Sarmeyzmal...PHANTOM will stand as master of the world! And the forces of the Vixens will submit to PHANTOM and their allies, GARGOYLE of the Middle East and SILENCE of South Asia. Our enemies' forces will be useless against us! If they think that they have destroyed our organisation, then hundreds more will make them question themselves!" Towards the end of his speech, Vojislav makes another declaration that really makes the PHANTOM audience and leaders on stage take notice (except Edgar Starikov who does take notice but does not follow the same route as the others): "Let our Armed Forces attempt to defeat us. PHANTOM will continue to live...Hail PHANTOM." Once Vojislav declares "Hail PHANTOM", the auditorium becomes filled with PHANTOM officials giving the PHANTOM salute (that is akin to the HYDRA salute depicted in the MCU) and shouting "HAIL PHANTOM!". Again with the exception of Vojislav and Edgar, both of whom watch the audience salute their leaders and associates (because the audience is composed of named PHANTOM officials such as Krasimira Varbanova). Elsewhere in Russia, Vixen leader Yevgenia Agrafena appears before an auditorium filled with recruits for the Vixens and their allies with much of them being former University Challenge contestants such as Darshani Jayasena, Harriet Rosewall and Jessica Hart. But it also contains six women who were originally owned by the wiki founder and brought back: Hannah Stroud, Sophie Taylor, Maya Deacon, Charlotte Livingstone, Chloe Scargill and Eve Lennon (all of whom were made when the wiki founder was in secondary school, likely in their last year or maybe penultimate year). Like her PHANTOM counterpart Vojislav Strekalov, Yevgenia addresses the crowd in the middle of the stage. Towards the crowd, she makes the same monologue that she makes in Nightmare's Hell, though obviously with a few differences (the monologue was re-used and edited because the wiki founder had troubles in making a new speech for Yevgenia to address the recruits with). After making this monologue, Yevgenia asks if the recruits really are ready to put their faith in the Vixens. In response, two potential recruits for the Vixens in the form of Anastasia Igorievna Pishchalnikova and Nezabravka Krasimirova Atanasova raise from their seats and declare "Faith carries us! Faith protects us!" followed by other Slavs in the audience, then by people such as Darshani and Sithara and finally the whole audience who rise up and chant "Faith carries us! Faith protects us!" all while giving raised fist salutes and chanting the above declaration in the same style as the "Hail PHANTOM!" declaration used by PHANTOM. As Yevgenia witnesses the devotion to the Vixen cause, she stops the chanting after about ten minutes or so and splits the recruits up by sending recruits of differing nationalities to leaders of their own. For instance, British recruits such as Jessica Hart or Maisy Ryan are sent back to England under the command of Claribel Bloodworth while Hungarians such as Anita Orosz are sent with Bianka Halasz. This keeps going until the only ones left in the room are Yevgenia and the Russian recruits...but as Yevgenia prepares to take the recruits to her own base, she is forced to steal a step van owing to Russia coming under attack from the recently awoken Nelarth, Lord of the Black who claims that he has come to show Earth their new masters. Luckily, Yevgenia manages to evade Nelarth as he begins to raze St. Petersburg to the ground...until he is attacked himself by his rival: Venia, Lord of the Skies. The two dragons fight in St Petersburg where in the process, Nelarth gains the upper hand when he shreds Venia's wings so much in the hope they won't regenerate and throws his enemy around like a ragdoll. The fight eventually takes to the skies and to Mongolia where in the process, Venia supposedly kills Nelarth. But the dark dragon doesn't go down easily and the two dragons fight again in Mongolia where in the process, Nelarth tries to drown Venia but another dragon foils that attempt and with the combined efforts of that dragon and Venia, the Lord of the Black is forced to flee. Back in the Himalayas, Nelarth addresses another voice who is now in the position that he was in in his last two appearances: In the shadows. To the voice, the dragon orders it to send a message to two of the Empire's military commanders: Sarmeyzmal and Nusuntluv: The Dragon Civil War is about to start again and Earth is about to get itself involved in two kinds of war: Human and reptile. Though as he tells the voice of these kinds of war, he forgets that there is another war in the United Kingdom, though in reality, The Mammal Wars is much more like a feud than a flat out war which is why Nelarth never mentions it. Category:Literature